Cantarbria Wiki/NewHaven/Culture
Tellos The warrior people, built on honor and pride gave quarter to the people of IceHaven. Their original intent in moving to war was to eliminate the threat before it happened. Unfortunately, they made a rash judgement in determining the IceHaveners were solely responsible for the rise of Astarot. The people do not see it this way however. To them the desolation that came during the Last War was something that should not have spread to their city. They took bold steps, following the words of their shamans and clan wiremen by attacking IceHaven. Such is the fate of the two peoples that inhabited the continent at the time. The dwarves, hidden under the mountain, could not intervene, nor would the elves. This matter, a rivalry between humans and their kin was barbaric to the Korad Haras dwarves and elves alike. While the ideologies of both people differ in stated fact, the concepts of their beliefs differ little. Both honor tradition and family above all else, though, to the Tellosians the Southerners held little regard for the honor of battle and sanctity of the land. It was no small shame that the southerners held dear to the women of their tribes. Strength in the female of the species was seen to be as a nurturer. That is not to say women were fragile, but rather their duty was to protect the family. There is nothing more sacred or important. The men held to the spiritual needs of their kin, while the women were to meet the very real physical needs. The simple fact that IceHaveners allowed women positions apart from their family is something that did more than just alienate the root of all that was important to the Northerners. It weakened their tribes. Pride was held in the family. Their name meant more than letters or words. It is tangible. The Tellosians took the family to new heights with each generation. Each clan was built upon the history of their ancestors. Eorl the Bear Slayer! Keegan the Goblin Gutter! These titles were not merely prideful acknowledgements of their deeds, they were stories in and of themselves. It goes without saying that the family had a coat of arms in each name. IceHaven Divine authority gave the ruling authorities within the city the meaning they sought in life. The barbarians of the north sought their soothsayers and family shamans for insight into what properly should be divined by Priests and the Chosen. It is a matter of politics and hierarchy to the IceHaveners, nothing could be simpler in their minds. It is not the deeds you commit, but in whose name you commit them. Family, while important, only goes so far. It is the Gods for whom you fight that defines your true character. The coming of Astarot only proved this more to the refugees. They felt betrayed by the succession of kings, the fact that their own failed to understand the will of their new God, Vahan. Korlarn sacrificed so much for the sake of his people, His people sacrificed so much for the sake of their God. Name is created in service to the voice of truth. Family can be inherited or disinherited by such as well. The world turned and losses could not dictate the truth of what mattered to the people of IceHaven. Since fleeing to the city of Tellos, the people clung onto their past. Their gods are not forgotten or misplaced, the people wish to remember who they served all those years. It is a struggle that is seen in our day. The world cannot forget IceHaven, should not forget the city that made others tremble. it is this stubborn refusal to meld with the traditions of the people who attempted to embrace them that only serves to separate the two. The Tellosians, in many ways view the Refugees as people who would refuse their good grace. They adopted a people into their clans who could not fully accept it.